Doesn't He Love Me Anymore?
by The Violet Flames of Moonlight
Summary: Riku and Sora are happily dating, but their relationship goes through some turbulence. What will happen when they reveal their secrets to each other? Rated M for safety. Generally revolves around Sora's life, later Kairi's. Contains SoRiku, WaKai, SelphTi and mentioned SoKai
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Welcome, and feel free to pry into a loose fragment of my mind and life with this story!**

Sora stared at Riku, laughing joyously. Riku had a grin too, lights dancing in his eyes. Sora leaned forward to kiss him, instead tripping over a rock and landing against him. Catching him, Riku held him in his arms, firmly but gently keeping him close. Blushing slightly but still smiling, Sora leaned into the hug, wrapping his arms around Riku's back. He nuzzled against the silverette's shoulder, tempted to lick his neck, but instead settled for rubbing their noses together. Riku grinned as he heard Sora giggle in delight. The brunette went to kiss him, but Riku turned his head, the kiss landing on his cheek. "Something wrong?" Sora asked, suddenly serious. "It's nothing," Riku replied, softly poking him in the chest. "H-hey! What was that for?" Sora scowled at his boyfriend. Planting a quick kiss on his nose, Riku turned to leave, waving with the back of his hand. "That wasn't much of a kiss…" Sora grumbled, disappointed and a little angry. "Hey, Sora. I'm just not in the mood today, that's all. Don't worry, I'll make it up to you, I _promise_!" Accepting the apology, Sora nodded and waved after Riku, smiling. _He's been acting so _weird _lately… _he thought, opening the door to his house and stepping inside, locking it behind him. He wanted to be alone with his thoughts for awhile.

Pacing around the living room and kicking everything in front of him, Sora glared at the new space. _Lousy Riku! Who does he think he is?! I have every right to be able to kiss my loving boyfriend wherever and _when_ever I want! I thought… I thought we had something special. I thought he enjoyed it as much as _I_ do! He does, doesn't he? Sure, our relationship is more emotional than physical, and to everyone else it looks like we're just friends, but… the physical side is nice, too. _Hmph. _And here I thought _I _was the emotional, non-physical one! What's wrong with him? Do I not satisfy him? Am I an unfit boyfriend? _Finished with his raging, Sora began weeping as he sat down on the couch, curling up into a ball on his side.


	2. Chapter 2

Sora jumped as he heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" he called, hoping he didn't sound too choked up. "It's Kairi. May I come in?" Sora sighed heavily, curling himself tighter into his little ball "You can, if you can get past the door." Now it was Kairi's turn to sigh, before she swung herself up and jumped through the high window easily. Walking over to him, she placed a soothing hand on his shoulder, rubbing his back. "What's wrong?" Relaxing at her touch, Sora turned around and hugged her tightly. "I'm fine…" he mumbled. "That's not what I asked, Sora," she responded sternly. He let go and looked her over – she was tired and slightly irritated. _Best not to get on her bad side. _"If I tell you, will you drop it?" She nodded confidently. "It's Riku…"

"He's been acting strangely? Like how?" Kairi asked. Shrugging nonchalantly, Sora just looked past her, eyes distant and glazed. "I'm sure it's just in your head. If he was acting unusually, I would've picked up on it." Shaking his head slowly, Sora simply replied "no, you wouldn't. It's only around me, not all of us." Silence. "…Kairi?" Pulling him into a hug, Kairi held him tight. "Everything will be okay, Sora. I promise. Just try and get some rest, and don't let it get to you. After all, it's Riku we're talking about, right?" Sora could do nothing more than smile weakly and slump against her. She helped him to the couch and found a blanket for him, returning to find him asleep amongst the cushions.

"Kairi, Riku's such a bitch! He wont get physical with me!" Kairi stared in shock at both his comments, but was most appalled at his language. "Sora, did you just _swear_?!" The brunette growled, clenching his fists. "Is. Riku. _Okay_?!" She began backing away, stumbling slightly. "W-why do you ask? I thought you had more contact with hi-" she was cut off by Sora snarling. "I haven't seen him in _five days_, Kairi! He hasn't called in or spoken to me for that time. Stupid jerk!"  
"If you're unsatisfied with what you two get up to, go talk to him about it."  
"Every time I've tried checking up on him, his parents just smiled at me sadly and told me that he wasn't well and that I should go home!" With that, Sora burst into tears, running up and hugging Kairi tightly, sobbing into her shoulder. All she could really do was rub his his back and try to comfort him.

_I feel so useless…_ she thought sadly, holding him. _How can I be so useless to him when I love him? When I love _them_?! _She wanted to cry with him, but he pulled back and sniffed, wiping his eyes. "Thanks, Kairi…" he mumbled, wandering to the kitchen to get some water. He offered her a glass which she gratefully accepted, downing its contents quickly. Sora drank a little of his own and tipped the rest into a bowl, soaking a tissue and dabbing at his eyes with it. "Are you okay to get back home, or do you need me to take you back?" _He's… offering to take me home? _Kairi blushed slightly, stepping back again. "Th-that's okay, Sora. I-I think I can manage on my own. I don't want to trouble-" Sora beamed at her, seemingly his old self. "No trouble at all, Kairi. I promise!" Sighing, she stared at him with mixed feelings before regaining her composure, eyes sparkling as she giggled at his infectious smile. "Well, if you insist." He walked ahead and unlocked the door for her, standing aside and waiting for her to leave. Calmly watching her walk past, he followed.


	3. Chapter 3

They ended up at her house, and she let him inside. "So, Sora…" Kairi looked over him, worry clear in her eyes. "What's happening between you and Riku? You know, aside from what you've already told me? I don't want you two to fight – you're both my _best friends_, and you make an _incredibly_ cute couple. I know that you two are made for each other, and it hurts me _so _much to see you two fight." Sora looked down, staring at his unnecessarily large shoes, scuffing his feet. Kairi, realizing it was a tender topic, reached forward and hugged him. "I'm sorry, Sora…"  
"It's okay, Kairi… I just don't know what to do… or how. I just feel… lonely." Feeling an intense urge to comfort him, before either knew what they were doing, Kairi had kissed him on the lips. Sora's eyes went wide with shock, and hers glistened with tears as she backed away. "I-I'm sorry, S-sora… I don't know what came over me… Please, leave. I'm so sorry!" Sora's eyes also welled up as he ran from the house, not looking back. Kairi balled her fists and sobbed into her hands, whispering. "Please forgive me, Sora… I am so… _so_ sorry! Please… Please forgive me… both of you…"

_What the hell was that?! Why did she _do _that?! _Sora wondered as he ran blindly towards his house, eyes squeezed shut, filled with tears. _And why did it feel good? I mean, she's just a friend! I… I love Riku… don't I? _When Sora reached his house, he threw himself on his bed, yelling muffled curse words and infuriated screams into his pillow.

"Riku! Talk to me, will ya?" Riku was silent, sitting on the end of the jetty, feet dangling over the water, staring out to sea. "Damn it, Riku! _Listen to me!_" His green eyes had a faraway look, and Sora was close to tears again. _I've been crying a lot this week… _"Sora…" The brunette's eyes flew open and his head shot up as he heard his name. _Why is Riku speaking so softly…? _"Yes, Riku? Is something wrong?" Riku shook his head, silver bangs falling in his face. "It's nothing, Sora. I… have something to confess. Will you hear me out?" Sora inhaled sharply, holding his breath, heart hammering in his chest. _What could it be? We haven't spoken or so much as seen each other for a week! What could he want? _"O-of course, Riku. We can tell each other anything, right?" The silverette's face went from cautious to surprised to a small smile, eyes carefully watching Sora's face. "Yeah. We can. I just wanted to say-" The smaller boy shushed him with a finger on his lips. "First, I need to tell _you_ something. I… I'm not sure our relationship is working out." He squeezed his eyes shut so he wouldn't have to see Riku's expression. "I'm dissatisfied with the lack of a physical side of our relationship. We haven't spoken for an entire week. You never show up and play with the rest of us. It's just not the same without you."


	4. Chapter 4

Sora chanced peeking through an eye. Witnessing his lover bite his lip and turn his head away in shame almost broke his heart then and there. "…Riku?" Said boy shook his head, refusing to let Sora see the tears trickling down his cheeks. Taking a deep breath, he tried to keep his voice level. "Sora. I… You don't know how much it hurts me to hear that. I promise you, if I'd had _any _say in the matter, I'd have gone each day just to see your smiling face." He gulped, mouth gaping as he struggled to find the words. "It was almost more than I could bear, staying cooped up in my room the whole day each day. You've no idea how much I longed to see the sunlight, how much I yearned to hold you… feel your warmth… breathe in your scent…" Both of Sora's eyes were open now, watching the back of his boyfriend's head. The silverette turned and kissed the top of his head, chuckling nervously before continuing. "Hey… Sora… have you ever masturbated before?" Sora nearly slapped him for that, scowling in embarrassment. "_No! _What do you take me for?!" He folded his arms, staring lopsidedly at the brunette. "Never? Come on, Sora, you can admit it! It's a perfectly natural thing to do! Aren't you even a little curious?" The brunette glared in response. "I… I do it every night, Sora. Sometimes to your image. It just feels so… good…" Both boys' cheeks were tinged red by this last statement, Sora staying silent. "S-sorry for embarrassing you… I'm sorry you're dissatisfied with my actions, that things aren't more physical between us. Believe me when I say this – sorry if it sounds corny or whatever, but I just don't want to hurt you. Every time I see you, it's such an effort to control myself – even the merest mention of your name drives me crazy for you! Sora, forgive me for being so blunt, but… I want to do you." Blue eyes widened further as his boyfriend turned to face him, face going scarlet. "I-I don't know what to say… I mean… I've sorta thought about it, at times, but…" Sora sighed heavily, leaning against Riku for support but turning his head away. "Life's so confusing right now. There's so much I have to do that by the end of the day, I'm so drained I can hardly feel a thing, even if my mind is completely active." He didn't even try to stop the tears rolling down his cheeks. "I… I'm not sure if it's right to be with you…" Riku stared at him silently, face impassive, trying to hide the pain he felt. _I thought he loved me…_

_Kairi. Why did she do that? As if I wasn't confused enough before… What will happen if Riku finds out? _Sora rolled over, pulling his blankets further over his head, shaking his thoughts away. When this proved useless, he threw himself on his back and stared at the midnight-blue ceiling, hoping that this would still his thoughts. It didn't, and he growled to himself, lurching forward and going to the fridge. _Phew! At least I still have my chocolate…_ His stomach rumbled in agreement. Closing the fridge door, he turned and jumped. The figure standing before him moved away from the wall, arms reaching out and wrapping around the smaller boy's body. "I'm sorry, Sora. I didn't mean to frighten you." Sora closed his eyes and concentrated on levelling his breathing, inhaling the strong, unmistakable scent in the process. "Riku…" _He feels so… warm… _"What are you doing here?" Bare arms tightened around him protectively as he led Sora over to the couch and sat him down. "I've been thinking over what you said, and… I've decided I want to try and win you back from your emptiness!" The brunette blushed deeply, wanting to get away but made no move to. "W-what do you mean by that, R-Riku?" Riku laughed and sat down next to him, still holding him but no longer hovering over him. "Not in the way you're thinking, Sora! Unless…" He trailed a finger over Sora's stomach and chest, between his breasts. "You're actually in the mood for it? I know I am~" Sora gulped and laughed nervously, yet still made no move to throw Riku off. "I-is it out of line for me to say that you turn me on when we cuddle?" Riku smiled at the question, hand slowly circling Sora's stomach through his clothes, moving up and down the side of his leg as it went. "Not at all. In fact, I like it." The silverette kissed his forehead, grinning. Sora beamed back despite himself. His hand rose up and tangled itself in Riku's hair, pulling their faces close. Their hands went everywhere during their heated make-out session.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: It's sad that all this is entirely made up in my head… oh well. Enjoy!**

Sora woke up, breathing hard, sharply inhaling at the chill air coupled with a sore back. _Huh? _Resisting the urge to cuddle with Riku's sleeping form, he got up and showered. _I need to confront Kairi today… _The warm water washed over his body, soothing his back and relieving the remainder of his tension. _Strange… I _never _enjoy showers this much… _A hand moved up to a tender spot on his neck. "Aah!" Riku giggled at his reaction, hand massaging the flesh. _Guess that explains the feeling… _"Riku, don't _do _that!" Sora slapped his hand away, only for it to be replaced by his lips. "Ah! R-Riku, don't! I-I mean it!" Riku pulled away, smirking, a dark mark where he'd been. "Damn it, Riku! Now what am I supposed to do? _Why _would you do that?!" He smacked Riku on the arm and he just grinned. "Don't want anyone taking what's mine, now do I?" Biting his lip, Sora growled and shoved him away. "Well, look at how high you put it! How the hell am I gonna cover it up?!" Riku narrowed his eyes and sneered. "Why would you want to cover it up? Are you ashamed of our relationship?" Sora glared. "No, but I'm ashamed to LIKE A JERK LIKE YOU!" With that, he ran from the bathroom, grabbing his towel as he went, leaving Riku stunned and staring, the water drenching his vest, dripping hair flattening over his eyes.

"Kairi!" He pounded his fists against her door. "Kairi, open up!" She unlocked the door and leaned in the doorway, watching him curiously. "Yes?" Her eyes trailed over his neck, immediately stopping at the mark. "Uh…" Sora held up a hand, catching where she was staring and silencing her question. "Why did you do that the other day?" Kairi blinked, brows creased in confusion, before she understood. "Oh… I-I didn't mean it, Sora… It was impulse that day. I'm sorry…" Sora patted her shoulder. "It's okay, Kairi. In fact, I'd like to thank you." He kissed her cheek and held her tight, smiling. "You confused my feelings at first, but I've finally sorted it out. I've finally found myself. Thank you." She stared past him, at Riku's waving form. "H-huh…? But… aren't you mad? Have you even told him?" Pulling back, Sora chortled. "Apparently he saw the whole thing! Even I'm surprised that he's not mad… I can't be with you, I'm afraid-" He was silenced with a finger over his mouth. "It's okay, Sora. It was just me feeling lonely, that's all." Sora beamed at her, giving her a final, short hug before heading back over to Riku. "Don't worry, Kairi!" he called, waving. "You'll find someone who's right for you! I _know _you will!" She smiled, tears in her eyes, waving back. "Thank you, Sora! Goodbye for now…" Hand held in Riku's, Sora left.


	6. Epilogue

_~10 years later~_

Kairi picked up the child, hugging him to her chest. He snuggled close and almost fell asleep. "Momma?" She looked down at him. "Yes, sweetie?" The burgundy-haired child yawned, wispy hair seeming to rise against the breeze. "When are we gonna see Uncle Sora and Uncle Riku?" Kairi absently moved him to her hip to carry him more easily, smiling as Wakka walked into the room and embraced them. "Soon, little man. Why don't we leave yer mot'er alone fer a little while?" The boy nodded, reaching out for him, eventually hanging from his neck as he kissed Kairi's cheek. "Go. Sleep. You need your rest." Kairi nodded, lying down on the couch, soon falling asleep.

"Hey, kiddo!" Sora laughed, tossing the boy in the air before catching him and aeroplaning him over to Riku and Wakka, who were discussing work. Landing him on Wakka's lap, Sora casually went over and threw himself down on Riku, giggling. Riku sighed and rolled his eyes at him before turning back to Wakka. "Sorry about him. Anyway, as I was saying-" At that moment, Kairi walked into the room, dressed in a turquoise ball gown and dangling earrings. "Sora, are you _drunk_?" She asked, her voice concerned, a clear contradiction to her smiling eyes and face. Wakka smirked as Riku's jaw dropped and Sora began chortling louder. "Not at all, Kairi! I'm just having so much fun here!" Kairi sighed, grinning, sitting on the armrest next to Wakka. "I can't believe you're twenty-six! You haven't changed a bit." Sora beamed at her, eyes sparkling. "And I can't believe you're married _and_ have a kid! This is fantastic!" She smiled and Riku moved Sora aside, getting up and kissing the back of her hand politely. "You look stunning, Kairi, absolutely stunning." Giggling, she took her hand from his grasp and waited for him to return to his seat, placing a kiss on Wakka's cheek in the meantime. "Thank you for inviting us to your dinner party. Has it started yet?" Her smile saddened as she looked away. "Thank you for coming, and I'm sorry to say it hasn't yet. We're still waiting on a few guests…" Wakka snaked an arm around her waist, grinning up at her to comfort her. "No worries! They'll show up!"

"Wow, Kairi, you look amazing!" Tidus beamed, looking her up and down, stopping when he caught Wakka's glare. Ignoring his open curiosity, she smiled, gesturing for him to go inside. Walking over to stand behind Riku and Sora – who was in his lap again – and stare at Wakka, Tidus grinned. "Hey guys. What's up?" Selphie tackled him from behind, squealing in delight. "Yay, Tidus made it!" Laughing, awkwardly removing himself from beneath her, he got up and looked around the room. "Nice place you have here, Kairi. Good to see you again too, Selphie." His response was met with a room full of giggles. "Whoa, Kairi, you had a kid?! With whom?" Wakka continued to glare at his casual ignorance. "I assumed it would have been obvious." Tidus' face fell. "Oh…" The boy ran up to the black-clad figure his mother was greeting at the door, hurling himself at the tall legs. "H-Hey!" Lea stumbled, regaining his balance before laughing, patting his hair. "Come in, Lea. It's great to see you again." Lea nodded, smiling, moving slowly due to the child sitting on his foot. He chose to stand behind Wakka, gesturing to him and grinning. "The little one yours?" Wakka smiled, releasing the tight grip from Lea's leg and holding his son. "He most certainly is. Sorry if he caused you any trouble, man." Lea waved it off as Kairi came back and sat down in the only remaining chair, tapping her wineglass with a spoon. "A toast to friendship." Glasses clinked after the round of 'hear hears' and everyone drank deeply, despite the absence of alcohol. They all spoke and laughed well into the night, everyone enjoying their lives.


End file.
